1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel filter through which dirt, water and the like contained in fuel is filtered.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fuel filter disposed within a fuel tank, a holding frame is inserted into a bag-shaped mesh so that the surfaces of the mesh do not fit closely together during suction. In this way, the fuel can be reliably filtered at the hollow mesh and sucked.
However, as illustrated In FIG. 9, in a conventional holding frame 80 (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-17181), a bag-shaped mesh 86 is pushed and expanded from the inner side thereof by holding members 84 which project at the top and bottom surfaces of a longitudinal frame 82. Due to vibrations of a vehicle or the like, the corner portions of the holding members 84 may abrade the mesh 86, resulting in the tearing thereof. As a result, a mesh which has been subjected to special processing is used for the mesh 86, and an inexpensive, non-woven fabric cannot be used.
Further, because the fuel within the fuel tank is absorbed to the maximum limit, it is preferable that the leading ends of the mesh 86 contact the bottom surface of the fuel tank. However, dispersion in upward and downward directions may occur due to errors in manufacturing the fuel tank, errors in assembling a filter 92, or the like.
The conventional holding frame 80 is formed integrally with a flange 90 provided with a mounting pipe 88. Therefore, the holding frame 80 follows the movement of the flange 90,and the ends of the mesh 86 may separate from the bottom surface of the fuel tank. Further, volumes of fuel tanks vary in accordance with the type of vehicle. When, conversely, the filter 92 is pushed forcibly against the bottom surface of the fuel tank, the mesh 86 may bend so that fuel cannot be absorbed.